The present disclosure generally relates to a transport device for receiving a sample container and for transporting the received sample container between pre-analytic, analytic and/or post-analytic stations of a laboratory automation system, to a sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system.
There is a need for a transport device, a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system which allow the flexible transport and flexible processing of samples, particularly in terms of dynamically variable waiting times until a possible treatment and/or processing of the samples in the stations.